


Roll of a die

by EvangelineIIIMoscovia



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Funny, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:22:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23287726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvangelineIIIMoscovia/pseuds/EvangelineIIIMoscovia
Summary: They were the two smartest students in Japan, one was the most diligent person in the school, the other his greatest rival, both geniuses, and both were, NOT GOING TO LOSE!—Ha! I got a one!—What!?—Screw you!
Relationships: Akabane Karma & Nakamura Rio, Akabane Karma/Asano Gakushuu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	Roll of a die

—Parchisi? I've never heard of it before.

Teppei was typing on his computer when the red devil interrupted him while suspiciously holding a single white die.

—Yeah, my parents were recently in Spain, apparently it's a popular board game there. 

—Okay... So you want to play with me... Why? 

—Oh no, I don't want to play with you, I want to challenge number two to a game. 

Teppei could smell mischief coming from a mile away. 

—And if you win, which you think you will, you'll make him do X thing to ruin his reputation, I get that, but why are you telling me? 

Right after he said those words, his mind clicked. 

—You're trying to trick him into playing, by using me as bait. 

Akabanes' demonic eyes gleamed. 

—Number two would never turn me down if he thinks I'm using you to substitute him. 

—He's too proud for that. 

—Exactly. 

—... 

—What? 

—Do you realize what you sound like?

Akabanes' confused look was the only answer Teppei needed. 

—Nevermind.(A fricking sly girlfriend trying to make the other jelous by acting as though you found someone better!) 

Karma frowned internally, what was Araki thinking? 

—Well... You in or what? 

—Yeah, yeah, I can see your left hand hiding a bottle of wasabi and your aura practically sreams 'You will suffer if you don't help me make Asano not turn me down' 

Karma grinned. 

—Welp, seems we're all on the same side here!  
_________________________________________________

Asano stared at Araki, betrayed couldn't even begin to describe how he felt. 

—So, parchisi it is. 

This was enough to make Akabane jump in the air, evil mind already pulling out thousands of ideas from the make-Asano-suffer archive. Gakushuu could feel something was amiss, but he would not back down, he smiled internally, he would not lose. 

The board was already in front of them, red, yellow, green and blue. 

—I'll choose green.  
Arakis' tone betrayed his unwillingness to play the game. This, Gakushuu thought, was a good sign, it presented him with an ally, all he needed was to get the message through.  
Akabane gleamed as he picked red, Gakushuu saw the confidence in his choice, red was the I'm-feeling-like-winning colour, he had observed him long enough to know that, and his eyes proved Gakushuus' suspicions, but he was determined not to lose either, he looked at the remaining colours, he knew that to follow the trend his competition had been setting, his choice should be yellow, however, he decided to raise his odds of winning, by starting strong from the very beginning. 

—I'll pick blue then. 

A single statement, simple and direct, but enough to disrupt the balance before the game. Gakushuu had gained the upper hand. 

—Lets begin. 

Karma could already feel how interesting this was going to be. 

—Two!  
—Four!  
—Three! 

Asano got to roll the die first, his higher number proving his superior preference. 

—Five, I get to take two pieces out. 

Good, that was half of his pawns in disposition to move, the first two players on the battlefield. He knew this would not happen again, as after the first two had left the shelter, any other soldier could only leave one by one.  
Araki got a measly two and Karma a four, none could leave their shelters. 

—Four. 

The figure on the left of the door moved four spots. 

Araki still didn't get a five, Gakushuu could feel his hopes fading, that was good, if his morale kept lowering, his little squadron would have no choice but to become Gakushuus' underdog, the rules did not state so, but Gakushuu knew they did not oppose it either. 

—Five. 

Akabanes' announcement screamed murder, Gakushuu had read the rules, with Akabane just one door away, he would have to be careful. Araki got a six and a four, his soldiers were stuck at home. 

—Three. 

Gakushuu knew his pace was slow, but if he could just reach Akabanes' territory when one had to leave the nest, he had a chance to off his soldier. 

—Five! 

Arakis' voice held excitement, Gakushuu knew his chances of recruiting him had considerably lowered, but at the pace he was going, it wouldn't take long for Akabane to off his troupes. 

—Six. 

Karma moved one of his pieces six spots, before rightfully rolling the die once again, five, only one remained at home. 

—Five. 

Akabane and him both had the same amount of soldiers out in the open, however whereas Akabane had Gakushuu hot on his tail, Araki was two houses away, leaving Gakushuu with no immediate threat. 

—Two. 

Araki moved one of his pieces two spots, that was good, his morale had sunk. 

—Four. 

Akabane seemed to have luck on his side, most of his numders were fairly high.  
_________________________________________________

It was after four rounds of one four, a six combined with a five and two threes that Asano had cornered Karma, when he saw him approaching, he tried to run, but the die of fate decided to give him a one, leaving him merely two blocks away from number two. The die rolled, the air seemed to tense, and when a bothersome three appeared on the upper face of the judging cube, Karma almost laughed at Asanos' badly covered frustration. This happens when your fate is decided by a cube. 

Karma came to bite him afterwards whe he got a two instead of his needed five to eat Asanos' piece, however satisfaction came when Arakis' measly one managed to off one of his other pieces. 

Half an hour had passed, and the trio were surprisingly even, Akabane , who had been on a roll for quite some time, found all his progress ruined when Asano ate his most advanced piece, once the killer advanced his twenty rightfull spots, Araki suffered the small loss of a soldier barely outside the shelter, only to regain his loss piece by obtaining a five in his next turn, Gakushuu advanced his third piece from safespot to safespot through Arakis' terrain but encountered an obstacle when two of Akabanes' pieces were located together in a safespot, creating a barrier which could only be broken if the aforementioned were to be blessed with a six. 

—Six. 

The battle was harsh, Gakushuu calculated his next step, he found he was ten spots away from Karmas' troublesome fourth piece, which had cost him a valuable piece two rounds ago, if he got a three after his six, he would reach the piece, Araki just recently got all soldiers out of the shelter, meaning that just like the rest of the generals, his sixes counted as sevens, if he failed his task, his brave soldier would likely not survive the trek through no mans' land, but if he succeeded, he could not only leave the accursed yellow empty fields, but also land safely on the entrance to his destination. After much thought, he decided to risk the chance. 

—Three. 

Gakushuu smirked, his strategy had worked and Arakis' meddlesome piece was back at the starting point, while Asanos' first piece was at the safespot entrance to his finish line, his movements precisely calculated by his general, the entrance was at spot seventeen and it just so happened that unlucky Araki was at spot 66,with the numbering cycle ending at sixty nine, that meant that his deserved twenty spot jump was a perfect plan. 

Three rounds later the battle got more bloody, as Araki came back with a vengance, but instead of offing Asanos' third piece, he missed by three spots and ate Akabanes' fourth piece instead. Still, his twenty spot leap left him at merely two steps away from his entrance, which he managed to enter just before Asanos' fourth piece managed to finally get the needed three. 

Akabane on the other hand managed to recover from his two lost soldiers at the hand of both his enemies, and with three lucky turns filled with sixes and four, five and three respectively, managed to reach his previous spot at Asanos' now empty territory unscathed, his vengance on Araki never came, but he felt satisfaction as his name bit him on the ass by giving him three consecutive sixes, seriously, seeing someone get eliminated by their selves is hilarious. 

Asano was the first one to get one of his soldiers to the destination, this act rewarded him with the ability of having one of his pieces jump ten spots, which he wisely used to get a very endangered soldier out of enemy territory. Karma was second, ten spots jumped over and he landed in an area with no one present, however he would soon end up on the run again when Araki entered his first piece and landed dangerously close to Akabanes second piece. 

Fifteen mostly uneventful minutes passed, all three generals managed to get their soldiers to safety, however, Gakushuu had the upper hand, with two already inside their destination while the rest had only one. 

—Five. 

Karma frowned, he needed a two, a three or a one to enter the destination, a five was completely useless right now. 

—Two. 

Gakushuu moved two spots, now he needed a three or a one to enter. 

—Three. 

Araki cursed his luck, entering with a four was much easier than with a one, it seemed like that number never came when he truly needed it. 

Akabane smirked when he got a two and reached the same number of pieces at the destination as Asano. 

Asano moved his piece two spots, he was sure that ones would be hard to get at this rate, but his strategies had previously worked and would work now. 

Araki still couldn't get any of his three pieces to enter tha destination. Two ones and a two would be a pain. 

Karmas' smirk grew even wider when only one was left to enter the destination. Gakushuu frowned. 

After two rounds, Araki had only one left to enter, as did Akabane, however Gakushuu still couldn't get either one of the two left to enter. 

A single one changed that fact, all three mere ones away from victory, the atmosphere was tense. Asano looked at Akabane, they both thought the same thing. They would not lose. 

They were the two smartest students in Japan, one was the most diligent person in the school, the other his greatest rival. Both were geniuses, and, neither one, WAS GOING TO LOSE! 

—Ha! I got a one!

—What!?  
—Screw you! 

Araki beat them both, the stairwell of glory shining under his feet, that was the moment both finally realised, that they could control the mathematics in their heads, the piece they chose to move, and the ones they chose to eat, however, they could never control a die, because it, was the true god of the game.  
_________________________________________________

Gakushuu was about to leave when Araki stopped him. 

—Hey! I still have to make your punishment! 

Araki sweated internally at the dark look Akabane gave him. His internal lightbulb shone, he now knew what Akabane wanted. 

—Er, you know what... I give my right to Akabane! 

Araki felt it was the safe choice, sure, Asano would kill him afterwards, but it would be quicker and less painful than the torture and wasabi Akabane would make him go through, afterall, he had read enough couple posts on Facebook to know how dangerous a jealous boyfriend could be, it was better not to interfere. 

The last thing he saw before running away and never looking back was the red devil putting a LOVELY flower crown on the startled an blushing angelic devils head, snapping a picture and making a run for it with the furious student council president hot on his heels.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I know this is weird, but I've just played and loss at a game of parchisi so my frustration birthed this weird monstrosity.
> 
> Also I don't know if this is true, but seems many people outside of Spain are unfamiliar with parchisi, I hope this fanfiction somehow explained how to play.  
> Also, I hope you guys noticed how when a character is narrating the story, they reference themselves by their first name, and the others by their surnames, whet its just me narrating, I refer to all of them by their surname.


End file.
